


Cottage Tale

by plushiebird



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snow Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this year's Wrenchers Secret Santa. I got this really general prompt from scrunyuns at tumblr and I made something I hope you find cute and nice. <br/>Happy holiday to everyone!</p>
<p>Wrench and Numbers get caught up in a snow storm, fortunately (or not) they can get into a cottage in the skirts of the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottage Tale

-Of course it had to be a fucking snow storm –

Numbers babbled while he put on his gloves, Wrench behind him trying to figure out what the other man was saying

\- On the middle of fucking nowhere behind a fucking frosted lake with stupid food for two days and no way to tell anyone we are here –

The hit men were in one mission that was actually completed, the bodies would be at the bottom of one lake in Montana, a few hundred miles away from them, they were just going back to Fargo when the radio warned about a snow storm arriving in the area, Numbers had wanted to keep going on the car, but Wrench had forced them to take cover in one little cottage between the first line of trees that lead to a forest, near a big lake. Wrench assured Numbers that they wouldn’t be there too long, after all Numbers had heard the radio man say that the storm would be mild.

But that guy was full of shit, or at least that was what Wrench signed to Numbers later that evening. 

_“There’s about 20 inches of snow piling at the door”_. Wrench was having a bit of a problem signing thanks to his lack of gloves and the ever rising cold; his fingers were starting to feel numb.

Numbers just rolled his eyes and signed back _“We are not making it out alive; this is how I die, freeze to death with my big ass deaf partner”_

Wrench made a disgusted face at Number’s words who quickly noticed what he had just said _“Shit, I just… you know I fucking hate cold”_

_“Then why we had to stay in a syndicate at the north of the country?”_

_“Because it obviously pays better, plus we already have a career at Fargo”_

Both men stared at each other for a few moments before Numbers paced around the living room of the cottage, searching for something to cover himself up even his thick coat couldn’t keep him warm and there had been no dry wood in the forest to lit up the chimney, Wrench just sighed and went directly for the worn out couch sitting in the middle of the room, he watched Numbers mess with every corner of the house until he found a black blanket, it wasn’t thick enough and it had holes and probably if Numbers had shaken it, a lot of dirt and dust would have flown from out of it.

Fortunately he didn’t instead he sat in the other corner of the couch where Wrench was and proceeded to curl up on himself as best as he could, he also close his eyes, trying to drift off and sleep until the storm had topped and the could go out and shovel all the snow out of their way, get their car and drive off to Florida, probably, if the engine of their car hadn’t freeze already.

One quarter of hour had passed and even the rickety couch was trembling with how hard Numbers was shivering, Wrench had been watching him the whole time, how he shifted restlessly and cursed every few minutes. Eventually Numbers opened his eyes again and signed very confusingly.

_“Why you just stare? Fucking shit, are you even cold?”_

It wasn’t like Wrench couldn’t feel the cold because yes, it was cold as fuck but his body had always been warm for default, so cold wasn’t really much of a bother. In fact he had been hugging himself for a while, with his hands under his armpits to get the blood to flow back to his fingers.

_“Of course I’m cold, I just don’t bitch about it like you do_ ” He answered and smiled devilishly. Numbers just stared with a scowl and was about to turn his back to Wrench when the deaf hit man grabbed his arms and pulled him across the couch, making him drop the blanket and  end up straddling him.

\- What the fuck! – Numbers said and Wrench could just make it out perfectly from the way Number’s lips moved, he let out a little laugh and hugged Wrench closer to him, rubbing his cold nose in Number’s jaw. He smiled when he felt the other man shiver at the shock of temperature.  Numbers placed his hands in Wrench chest and pushed him into the back of the couch, making enough room for him to sign something.

_“You are hot”_ He signed with a surprised expression in his face

_“Of course I am, haven’t you been my partner for half or your life?_ _I’m surprised that you just noticed how sexy I am”_ Wrench smile was inversely proportional to Number’s scowl.

_ “Oh fuck you, I mean you are warm, why aren’t you freezing your ass off?” _

Wrench leaned forward and gave Numbers a kiss in the cheek, his lips could feel the cold in the other’s face, and then he returned to lean against the couch.

_“The question here is why didn’t you just snuggled up on me like you always do when we fuck”_

Numbers actually blushed and averted his gaze to the side. Wrench reached out and hugged Numbers against himself, not waiting for an answer, just feeling the comforting weight of his partner and slowly transferring some of his corporal heat to him. Eventually Numbers relaxed and parted his legs, slotting himself even closer to Wrench placing his face between Wrench’s neck and shoulder, they eventually became sleepy and Number’s legs started to ache form the position. He grumbled something and Wrench felt it against his chest, they moved quickly and Wrench lied on his right side waiting for Numbers who had picked up the blanket, to join him.

Once they had settled, Numbers had a few inches of space to be able to sign.

_“I thought you would not want me to hug the cold off with you”_

Wrench raised one eye brow.

_“Why would you? Like we haven’t done this before”_ He smiled and kissed his partner on the lips, chaste and dry, just lips against lips. He also felt Numbers smile into the kiss, they parted for few seconds and Numbers started talking.

I just don’t know how to…- But Wrench didn’t let him finish by placing another kiss to his mouth. Numbers got the message and shut up, fisting his hands in Wrench jacket.

 When they came up for air their mingled breath could be seen thanks to the cold air around them.

_“You should know that you are the only one that can get so close without me punching the life out of them”_

Numbers blushe and smiled, then he mumbled something into Wrench’s chest, who could only feel it and knew that even if he asked Numbers about he had said, the man would never tell him, he still needed time and Wrench was happy to give him all the time he could see .

 A few hours later, close to midday Numbers woke up to a startling sound. He shook Wrench up and signed to him about the sound, which repeated more closely but still out of the cottage. Numbers got out his gun and peered out the window; Wrench watched him tense up and then relax his shoulders.

_“What is it?”_ He signed as soon as Numbers turned around.

_“It’s a M O O S E. Apparently it wants to get our car out of his way to the forest."_

Wrench chuckled.

_“If he’s out there we should get out of here by the back door, we wouldn’t want to piss him off. Come, let’s look for some shovels and make our way outta here”_

One hour later, they were out of the house but pissed Moose was still standing around and they couldn’t get safely on the car. Wrench suggested another nap inside the cottage, Numbers mumbled but they ended uo in the couch again, Numbers complaining about how hungry and bored he was and “of course the stupid fucking cold son of a bitch”. Wrench just nodded, signed back automatic responses and smiled at the thought of how much he loved this bearded crazy man, it could be warm outside but he would always be happy with Numbers by his side.

 

 


End file.
